New York's Crown Princess
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Hermione is missing and Draco and Harry partner up to find her. However, how far has the partnership gone? Follow up to Worthy, Little Bee, Winning Lucius, Tahitian Treat and Nusquam. Please R & R.
1. Memories

New York's Crown Princess

_In the spirit of comedy, I have put theme songs to the chapters. Please see the YouTube link below. The timing may be off due to different reading speeds. My special favorite is Chp 3 and Love is All Around (You can have a town why don't you take it!) __/viewplaylist?pE0D4FB8199C61BD6__ or visit my profile for the link since it is not printing at times._

Chapter 1 – MemoriesSong theme – New York, New York – Frank Sinatra

March 26th

With a sense of overwhelming loss, Amber awoke hearing unfamiliar traffic noises nearby. Instinctively, she reached across her bed to an unknown lover but instead found no one. Immediately, she checked her finger for a wedding band and her neck for a necklace, both not there. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember if she should be wearing such jewelry. As she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, her sense of loss and confusion became greater.

Love overtook sorrow when she closed her eyes and felt two small children hugging her. She felt their arms around her neck, the warmth of their kisses and the softness of their skin against her cheeks while their sandalwood scent surrounded her; sheer adoration. When she tried to hug her babies she found her arms empty. "Where are my children?" Frantically but futilely, she looked through the one bedroom apartment that seemed foreign to her. "Where are my children?" She darted out of the apartment and pounded on her neighbor's door.

A young yuppie couple answered, "Can we help you?"

"Have you seen my children!" she yelled. "Someone kidnapped them!"

"We haven't seen any children but we'll help you look," they said in an American accent. "What are their names? What do they look like?"

With a horrible realization, she sunk to the floor sobbing. "I don't know."

The couple, not wanting to deal with their lunatic neighbor, then brought her back to her apartment and set her on her couch where she sobbed for hours out of fear for her unknown missing children. Silently, she prayed for their safety.

Once she regained her composure she checked her surroundings trying to remember anything because she remembered nothing before today. She couldn't remember her own children's names or faces or if she truly had any. She only felt it. However, from her past, she remembered that she had a happy childhood and subsequent years in London but she couldn't remember any details. Everything in this world seemed left of center and she didn't belong here. Somehow, she knew her name, Amber Mosley. Within her purse, she found an ID, credit card, checkbook and various other items; all bore the name Amber Mosley.

As she checked her one bedroom flat, the living room had a fairly new rust colored leather couch with matching inn table and a modest television but not a single DVD for the DVD player. Nor did she find CD's for the CD player. Within her kitchen, she found her pantry and cupboards stocked with healthy food she knew she liked and a decent selection of unused cookware, mostly everything in blue. In her rose and white lacey bedroom, she found her closet and dresser all contained typical clothes, from casual to formal, but all new. But through it all, she could not find one photo or anything reflecting her past at all. The sterility of the dwelling only served to make her more uneasy.

After she tried to shower away the worries which plagued her, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Long curly honey blond hair cascaded midway down her back over a toned, petite porcelain figure. Though her ID revealed her age to be twenty – four, her visage looked several years younger leading her to believe she took good care of herself. Though she would modestly call her face beautiful, she considered herself slightly unusual with a button nose and large almond eyes forming a more pixie appearance. No stretch marks marred her abdomen though she felt she had children.

As she ate her dinner, she remembered living in London all her life and for an unknown reason moved. Though she tried and tried she all her memories were gone. Moreover, her paranoia told her she couldn't tell anyone or they would think she was mad just like her neighbors did. That night after only a few hours of sleep, she awoke to find her dresser drawers opened but nothing missing or had her window or doors showed any forced entry.

March 27th

That next morning she hurriedly dressed, wanting to vacate her haunted apartment. As she walked around her unfamiliar neighborhood, she discovered that she lived in New York's Greenwich Village. She also discovered that she had over ten thousand dollars in her bank account and that her rent had been paid up for six more months. Instinctively, she knew to hide her secret out of fear of being locked away as a lunatic.

March 28th & 29th

Within a couple of days, she developed a routine. In the lucidity between sleep and awake, she felt the strong arms of her lover encircling her waist, his lips kissing her neck while her sandalwood scented children crawled into her arms. Sadly, she awoke missing them while wondering if they even existed. Then nervously, she straightened up everything that moved during the night. Though she worried about her ghost, her amnesia scared her more. Sometimes she stayed up at night curious to see her ghost but nothing ever moved during her waking hours.

Almost instinctively, she started jogging daily and doing Pilates. She followed her exercise by a walk, looking for anything familiar. As she perused her neighborhood, nothing called to her. Frequently she glanced around to find the eyes that burrowed into her back watching each move she made. Each time she found no one.

March 30th through April 4th

Most of the time, she only felt grief as if everyone she had ever known suddenly died. Trying to push past that loss, each day she curiously wondered about her career path. Since she gravitated towards bookstores and libraries, she figured in her life before maybe she worked as a librarian.

With the police, she checked to see if anyone reported her missing but to no avail. Furthermore on that front, she checked the newspapers in the personals to see if anything jumped at her but nothing did. Eventually her search branched into the rest of the city but still nothing seemed familiar. No matter where she went, those eyes followed. Even within her own apartment, she felt watched but when she checked for electronic bugs, she found none.

April 5th through April 12th

Eventually, she decided on a course of action to confront her amnesia. With St. Vincent's Hospital nearby, she decided to research her case by pretending to be an author researching amnesia for a book. When she asked if the doctors wouldn't mind being cited in a book, she found all of them to be most helpful. Ironically, she found herself adept at writing.

During the course of it all, plenty of men found her attractive between her looks and accent to the point that she grew completely fed up with it, more so outside the Village. The one exception she made was for her neighbor David Mackleby, a slightly older, blond haired, clinical psychologist who decidedly she wanted to keep only as a friend. Desperately, she wanted to just have one friend.

For the course of her isolation, a few hours each night became her only solace. Her dream lover never asked but simply took her; sometimes gently caressing, sometimes wholly submissive, sometimes extremely adventurous, sometimes wildly animalistic, and sometimes ruthlessly dominating but always marvelously gratifying. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew his touch.

"Maybe I don't want you," she whispered one night when she felt his need to dominate her.

Without any hesitation, he subdued her and asserted his victory. "You do," he stated matter-of-factly. "Now and forevermore, you will only belong to me."

"Please tell me your name."

He whispered against her neck, "Dragon."

Then she woke up impassioned but he wouldn't return for the rest of the night. Despite the rapturous nights, nothing could make up for the heartbreak of the morning when she felt her two children being ripped from her arms.

April 13th

About three weeks into her amnesia, her luck changed. One day during breakfast, at her favorite nearby deli, a good-looking, fellow Brit around her age, with glasses, sympathetic eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead joined her. Momentarily, she felt at ease. However, her paranoia wouldn't let that feeling last long.

"Hello, I'm Harry Pot…smith," he said extending his hand which she refused.

"Amber Mosley. Thank you for the compliment." She sighed, not wanting to deal with another guy making a pass at her. For some reason, this morning it had already happened twice. Maybe it was the new bath salts? "However, I'm not interested."

"Believe me neither am I," he professed.

"Oh sorry," she commented slightly embarrassed. Now she had an inkling why he had chosen Greenwich Village.

"I just thought that we might be London compatriots." He startled her when they both reached for the napkin dispenser. "I overheard your accent and thought maybe you could suggest some tourist sites or something. My partner and I are friendless tourists I'm afraid." The partner comment confirmed it for her. She felt sorry for him but she wasn't prejudiced and wanted him to feel comfortable about his sexuality. "Being in a new place can be a bit scary sometimes. We both feel a little out of place and apprehensive." Now she really felt for him for she understood living in constant fear.

"I understand completely," she commented slightly embarrassed. "I feel so comfortable talking to you now but I guess you get that from women all the time." Harry seemed to ponder that statement as she continued. "I'm afraid I won't be any help since I'm very new here as well." She felt a little guilty about it. "How long are you and your partner staying?"

"Two weeks or so," he answered.

"Are you on your honeymoon?" She noticed his wedding ring. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not prejudiced at all. I really do apologize for thinking you were making a pass at me. I'm just tired of it happening and I don't want to deal with that at all."

"You're very perceptive. Would you like to have lunch with me and my partner," he asked.

"I have an appointment at lunchtime, maybe dinner?" She remembered her interview with another one of the doctors at the hospital.

With a disappointed frown, he asked, "Can we meet you on the corner here around 6 PM?"

She followed his gaze to a tall blond stylishly dressed man who made his way towards the deli. "Is that your partner, the one wearing that outlandish pink bracelet? He's gorgeous," she remarked now that she had a better view.

"Yeah, that's my princess. As you can see from the bracelet, I'm the butch and he's the bitch," he chuckled. "Nice meeting you. See you tonight," he said to her as he started to leave. "I've got to get back to the hotel. I've got to…uh"

"No need to explain," she laughed seeming slightly more at ease. "You're on your honeymoon."

From the way he grabbed his partner's arm and dragged him away, he couldn't wait to get him back to his hotel room. She couldn't blame him for anxiously wanting to shag the blond god.


	2. Sluething

New York's Crown Princess

_In the spirit of comedy, I have put theme songs to the chapters. Please see the YouTube link below. The timing may be off due to different reading speeds. My special favorite is Chp 3 and Love is All Around (You can have a town why don't you take it!) __/viewplaylist?pE0D4FB8199C61BD6_

Chapter 2 – Sleuthing Battlefields

March 31st

With not a second to spare, Harry's hand shot out and caught the two inch green rubber ball that hurled at his head: Draco's way of sending messages and keeping the Aurors' reflexes sharp. "At least our Minister of Magic kept his sense of humor, though barbed," he thought to himself.

As he held it, the lettering appeared in black. "HP – Please see me immediately. Thanks. DM."

"On my way," Harry flung the ball as hard as he could at the wall in the direction of Draco's office. Until it reached its destination, it would fly incorporeal through walls, objects and people, keeping its momentum, hopefully testing its owner's reflexes as well.

As Harry approached Draco's office, he couldn't help but recall the last time an urgent request for his presence came from the Minister of Magic. Three years ago, he entered knowing Draco had made a very tough decision wherein he found him, shoulders hunched with a gloomy look. "Harry, thank you for being my friend and for everything you've done. I owe you so much." With a deep sigh, he continued. "As to the position of Chief Auror, I appointed Juno Ifflepunks. Juno has far more experience and politically speaking at this point in my career, I cannot be perceived as showing favoritism." With that, he slumped in his chair looking far more depressed than he should.

"She was the clear choice," Harry admitted. "So, lunch in two hours as usual?"

Draco looked at him in astonishment. "You still want to be my friend?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He relaxed in the chair opposite his friend. "I'm your true friend. I'm not going to stand by you only if you can do me favors. I guess you're still accustomed to folks abandoning you the second things get rough?" Draco nodded. "Juno's three years away from retirement so I will have my opportunity soon enough. Politically, it makes sense and gives me more field experience while keeping the old guard happy. Besides, I prefer fieldwork to paperwork any day."

"Thank you," he replied more chipper. "Between you and me, of all the Aurors, I would rather have you guard my back than anyone."

Over the past few years, he and Draco formed a friendship, due at first to Hermione. When he first learned of their relationship, he feared how Hermione would be treated. However, though they had a few fights, she always seemed joyful. Furthering the friendship, he and Draco shared a love or as their wives put it, an obsession, for Quidditch which they indulged each season with practices in between. Like clockwork, every Tuesday, Draco pulled strings to get an advanced copy of the marriage quiz and correct answers featured in Witch Weekly. Together, they reviewed it to ensure contentment with their wives when they grilled them. Draco certainly knew how to manipulate. With the passage of time, he had learned to look past his friend's arrogance and sharp wit since they were simply part of his being.

Now as he approached Draco's office and since he had already been appointed as head of the department, he wondered what this could possibly be regarding. Harry had just resolved the Pinoit case and returned home late last night. That case had gone smoother than he dreamed. Then it occurred to him, in a little over three weeks Draco and Hermione would be celebrating their fifth anniversary and the Malfoy family loved ostentatious gatherings. Since the couple had only had small get-togethers for their first four, it probably had to do with a huge party to make up for them. When he entered the Minister's office, he heard a rhythmic 'thump, thump' that paused a second then repeated as Draco nervously threw the ball at the wall and back.

"Thanks for coming," he acknowledged. "Harry, its Hermione. She's disappeared."

"What!" he exclaimed. "Bloody hell, she hasn't been kidnapped has she?"

"No,no," he explained. "She simply disappeared in Prague after a book signing. When the inn reported that she hadn't returned, my father and I checked the city several times but came up empty. We have also covertly checked here in London. There's hasn't been a ransom note nor has anyone seen her in several days. With her fame, the press in any city would have spotted her. I haven't done a formal search for the sake of the family and perchance she's hiding. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to interfere with the case you were on and because I won't have a clue where to start looking until tomorrow." After an anti-stress breath, he continued. "She's come to no harm and she's doing well wherever she is. Believe me, I sense it."

Since Draco did have an unusual sixth sense when it came to his wife and children, Harry believed him. "Most likely, she's hiding for some reason. If she's nowhere to be found in our world, then she's in the world of," he paused when he saw the look of dread in his friend's eyes, "Muggles."

"I came to that same conclusion. That's why I need your help," Draco admitted. "I want the best Auror in the Ministry, resident Muggle expert and my most trusted friend on the case."

"I'm on it." He beamed with those unexpected and sincere compliments. "I'll pop home and pack after I speak to Ginny. I'll head out first thing tomorrow."

"Right," Draco agreed. "We can leave tomorrow morning."

"Hold on," he interjected. "This is in the world of Muggles. You don't know anything about them. Your only exposure has been dinners with your in-laws and from what I know; those are at your home. You don't know anything about their world, their technology and," he looked at Draco's very affluent wizard wardrobe of satin vest and Italian suit and mannerisms and the odd hot pink wristband he wore, "you stick out like a broken wand."

"I'll lose the cape…and the cane," he suggested. "I'll dress up in muggle clothes that you'll help me find." He reached in his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment that had 'rekceelb' written on it. "I picked up this image from her around the time of her disappearance and but it means nothing to me nor does it relate to any city in the wizard world."

"Probably Muggle," Harry concluded. "When I get home, I'll search the internet." Draco looked thoroughly baffled at the internet comment. Harry knew that putting Draco in the world of Muggles could only bring disaster. He hoped that by tomorrow morning he would reconsider it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Actually, can you come to my home around nine? My father performed a ritual which unfortunately takes a week to complete that will help us locate her."

April 1st

With trepidation, Harry approached Malfoy Manor the next morning. During a few social functions, he visited Hermione and Draco there but he fortunately had rare dealings with Lucius. Though years prior, he remembered the incident with the Nusquam; Lucius' eyes during the carnage reflected maliciousness without mercy and moreover mirth. Though Hermione had insisted that Lucius accepted her and showed her every kindness, Harry never believed Lucius changed.

To the contrary, when Harry accepted a few dangerous cases where his family seemed threatened, Draco, without being asked, invited Ginny and their children to his home to stay for as long as needed. Their home, a virtual fortress, afforded much protection. Not wanting to alarm Ginny, Draco always worded the invite as if Ginny did Hermione and the family a favor by giving the children more playmates and Hermione her best friend to keep her company. By and large, it meant more to Harry than any other favor he could ask for.

Tinkey greeted him followed by Draco who showed him to his father's study. The pulchritudinous mansion lost the geniality it had achieved when Hermione resided there. Though public opinion believed that Hermione gained so much through her marriage into the Malfoy family, he believed the opposite and he wondered if they realized it.

In his study, Lucius looked at him coolly and barely nodded in acknowledgment. Lucius' dark study had a wealth of magical books on its walls surrounding a huge cherry oak desk. Portraits of him and his family, including a portrait of Hermione kissing his cheek a father and daughter luncheon, decorated the walls while several trophies and awards sat on his mantel. An old globe, the size of a bludger, sat prominently in the center of the room. Lucius held a vile of clear liquid which after a few moments swirled and smoked. Then he used a tri-blade with the Malfoy crest of the hilt and cut his hand. As soon as his blood tickled into the liquid, the potion turned deep green. Then Draco spun the globe while his father poured the potion on top. Lucius flicked his wand and commanded, "Locus familia!"

As the globe spun, Draco explained, "Only the head of the family can perform this ritual. He can locate any living clan member. While it does have certain dimensional limitations, it is handy and infallible. This was one of the spells Hermione helped catalog. We had long ago forgotten it even existed. Unfortunately, it can only narrow down to a city."

"But Hermione is only a Malfoy through marriage," Harry pointed out.

"You dare to disrespect my daughter? As head of this family, I have decreed that she is a very precious part of it," Lucius asserted in his usual reticent tone restraining ire. "Within this family, my word is law."

"Indeed it is father," Draco interjected as he ushered Harry out of his father's study. "Currently the Malfoy clan is located in London and New York City. Since all known family is in London, we begin in New York City."

"That confirms my internet research." Harry held the piece of paper which he wrote below it 'Bleecker' and explained. "The image came to you in reverse for some reason. Bleecker is in New York's Greenwich Village." Harry volunteered, "You still want to go through with this? I can go by myself." Draco, who despite losing the cane and cape, looked entirely wizard with an old fashioned tailored suit with vest of dark satins and silks with his long silver hair bound in a silver caduceus holder.

"I'm going," he insisted.

Harry himself brought his laptop with converter, cash and all his Muggle clothing. "Two things: I'm in charge and we have to blend."

"Agreed," Draco conceded. "Oh, I have this." He proudly held up a gold credit card bearing the name Adam Granger." In a Muggle world, it could be traced. However, in the wizard world, no one would have a clue as to how to do it. "Hermione's parents set this up for me using money from some of the funds we invested in the Muggle world for emergencies. As I understand, it is magic in the Muggle world."

Outside the mansion, circling the grounds on a magic carpet, Harry spotted Draco's two sons: Scorpius and Severus, respectively nearly four and three. The two silver haired, rather tall lanky specimens of their father flew towards them. Scorpius had wavy hair and his mother's eyes while Severus was the spitting image of his father. "Hello Mr. Potter," Scorpius spoke to Harry. "Are you going with father to visit our mum? We want her to come home now. We miss her so much."

Seeing worry in Draco's eyes, Harry quickly answered. "Yes. We are joining her on a very important, very secret research project. With our help, she'll finish quicker." Both boys hopped off the carpet. Severus tugged on his leg so Harry picked him up while Scorpius stood nearer his father. "I'll make sure we return as soon as we can."

With a cheerless look, Draco hugged his sons' goodbye. When he joined Harry, he commented, "Except for some weekend getaways for the two of us, between our schedules, Hermione and I make it a point to always have one of us stay with them."


	3. New York's New Crown Princess

New York's Crown Princess

_In the spirit of comedy, I have put theme songs to the chapters. Please see the YouTube link below. The timing may be off due to different reading speeds. My special favorite is Chp 3 and Love is All Around (You can have a town why don't you take it!) __/viewplaylist?pE0D4FB8199C61BD6_

Chapter 3 - New York's New Crown Princess Love is All Around & Satin Chic

April 1st

With the spell Lucius cast and the information Harry researched, they agreed that Greenwich Village would be their starting point. Luckily, Harry had already counted on that and made arrangements. Since they didn't want anyone to possibly trace their destination, they avoided the Floo network. For their last bit of magic, they grabbed their brooms and raced across the Atlantic, quickly coming into the cover of morning's dusk as they entered the city. Very discreetly, under cloud cover and in an alley near their destination, they landed. Then they shrunk their brooms to discreetly fit into their luggage.

Sirens blaring, cars honking, cell phones ringing, and the all-over hustle and bustle of New York filled the air along with the scents of every type of restaurant and a multitude of food vendors. Then Harry realized most of the cars honked at Draco who boldly ventured from the alley they landed in. During the brief moment Harry struggled to tote both their suitcases distracting him, Draco regally sauntered across the street, head tilted up, royally putting his palm up to stop the traffic, non-magically: the new crown prince of New York City.

Harry quickly scooted in behind him, "Bloody Hell Malfoy," he scolded when they reached the other side of the street. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What is your problem? I didn't use any abilities," he reasoned. "I needed to cross the street so I insisted the ….cars stop. Besides that is the hotel we're staying at," he demanded pointing to the ritziest most ornate hotel in sight.

"First, carry your own bloody suitcase," Harry demanded as he shoved it at Draco. "I'm not your house elf," he said near his ear. "Second, we have arrangements at that one." He pointed out a modest hotel.

"I will carry my own valise," Draco said dignified. "However, I will not stay there." He then nobly walked into the hotel, smiling smugly as the automatic doors opened for him. He then set his suitcase in the middle of the lobby and awaited service.

Within the magical world, as the Minister and a Malfoy, Draco enjoyed an almost imperial treatment and magical folk expected a regal air about him. However, Harry wondered how to counter it in the Muggle world. "Alright your majesty," Harry agitatedly stated as he followed him into the hotel. "You just wait here and I'll take care of everything." As he checked them in, he noticed Draco receiving curious stares which he kindly returned, as he held court. Even though his appearance wasn't too peculiar, Draco attracted attention. Moreover attracting attention and having folks bend over backwards for him came naturally. Draco's long silver hair didn't blend well at all as well as the wardrobe. At Harry's behest, the concierge politely suggested a salon nearby.

When they dropped of their luggage in the hotel rooms, Draco popped through the adjacent door. "Harry, if you think we're going to be here for awhile, we need to get something done about these sheets. They're not silk." Then he twirled his wand. "Do you think I could just?"

"No, magic must be kept at a minimum and only when absolutely necessary," he responded, hoping Draco joked.

"Alright then," Draco conceded. "I'll let you take care of it."

To his dismay, Harry added silk sheets to the list of items he needed to get. If Draco kept acting like a spoilt little princess, he would drive him crazy. As they went to the lobby, Harry knew they couldn't find Hermione quick enough. "Come on, princess" he said as he walked out. "You're getting a Muggle makeover."

"What? I'd rather search for my wife," he insisted. "I don't know exactly where she is but I sense we have the correct city."

"Good," he conceded. "In the meantime, you need to stop attracting attention. You're like ET in the middle of Times Square." Draco looked thoroughly perplexed at that comment. "This is a huge city with over eight million Mug …. people to sort through. Assuming she's in this area still, at best it will take a few days." He grimaced. "If you don't blend in, you'll blow it. Then if somehow it gets in The Daily Prophet, you'll ruin your career and help whoever she's hiding from find her. Besides, I'm in charge." He led him to the elevators. "By the way, your name is definitely Adam Granger from now on. Draco is a very unusual name." With a Muggle make-over and a very Muggle name, hopefully, Draco would avoid notice.

"Who's ET and what is Times Square?"

"Even if I explained it, you wouldn't understand," Harry surmised. "We could blend a bit better in you removed that poncey pink bracelet."

"Piss off Potter," Draco indignantly stated. "I'll wear anything I want."

At the Salon Da'Feur, a chic full service salon, Raul, the lead stylist, generously volunteered to handle Draco's entire makeover and choose his clothing from a nearby boutique. While Draco got the royal treatment that Harry convinced him he deserved, in order to get Draco out of his hair for a moment, he bought some city guides, silk sheets and supplies to help their search. He did worry though about what happened to Hermione. Reflecting on it, she seemed blissful in her marriage which he confirmed with Ginny before he left knowing if there was trouble she would have told her best friend. Moreover, she would never abandon her children whom she loved dearly. A dark thought lingered in the back of his mind that he dreaded confronting Draco about.

By that afternoon, Harry felt down trodden and starving due to the time difference. When he saw Draco emerge from the boutique with bags of Muggle clothing, he burst out laughing. His now very Muggle but overly fashion forward friend, had his hair cut and styled in a short mussy fashion, so radically different that even if he did bollucks it up, no one would recognize him. Moreover, the entire package, that resembled the male fashion models which Harry observed on the various billboards, along with his outrageous pink wristband, attracted as much male attention as it did female. Most of the females rolled their eyes when they saw his bracelet and his silver fairy and dragon necklace. "Maybe I should tell him," Harry thought. "Nah, there's no harm in it." Besides, though they were good friends, he never had the opportunity for retribution for all the torment he inflicted at Hogwarts and for being such a royal princess for his hotel stay.

Over a Chinese dinner, they discussed how they would find Hermione. "I've got that covered," Draco proudly announced and produced several pictures of her which moved. Harry shook his head. "Bugger." He ran his hand through his hair. "We could go by my intuition."

"Better than exposing our world," Harry confessed. "Please don't be offended, but I have I have to ask; does your father truly accept Hermione and I know about his decree?"

"I'm not offended, you wouldn't be an excellent Auror if you didn't ask," he assured him. "My father thinks of her as a full member of the family and I know you didn't mean offense by your remark at our home. However, since as head of the family, he decreed her to be a member, you insulted his word." Harry pondered that statement before Draco continued. "Odd as it sounds, she has been helping him catalog some of the Malfoy only spells and potions. One of which you have already witnessed, so they will endure. Also, during the last six months of his prison sentence, she visited him regularly. After being betrayed by his comrades more so than any of us and excommunicated by his family, she became his only friend." Draco looked almost ashamed. "Moreover, he thinks of her as the daughter he never had. Trust me, she's got the old wizard wrapped around her wand."

"Harry, Hermione confided in me that the Dursley family treated you horribly and deprived you of many things. No one deserves that. Nonetheless, you turned out for the better." As he sipped his tea, Draco seemed uneasy. "Conversely, though my family never deprived me of anything and my mother showered me with affection, my father treated me coldly and held unsavory political views. However, my father has changed. While he may not be what you would consider an exceptional father, he is my father and we are now very close. He just has his ways and I accept them. He did save Hermione's life and defeated many Death Eaters in the process. In any case, he at least deserves respect as head of the family." Draco then looked down as if to study his tea leafs; his knuckles slightly whitened against the cup. "Believe me when I tell you that my father turned out better for his childhood and for that I am grateful."

After dinner, they went back to the hotel to get a fresh start for morning. Draco insisted on some Muggle gym clothes so he could practice his boxing in the morning. Otherwise, he would be temperamental. Then Harry helped him to put the sheets on his bed since princess Malfoy had never performed such a mundane task. Thirty minutes later, Harry thought about strangling him during the task which they finally completed. For shits and giggles, he snuck a pen between Draco's mattresses. Predictably, the princess complained about the quality of the bed the next morning.

April 3rd

Harry typed a quick note to Ginny sent via email, care of Hermione's parents.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I love you and I miss you so much. Please let James and Albus know I miss them and love them. I can't wait to come home. Tell them to stop growing until I return. ___

_We have begun our search but still no Hermione. After spending two days with Princess Malfoy, I have determined that Hermione is a SAINT. (Sorry but I have to get this off my chest before I kill him). First, he had to have silk sheets which I helped him with since he has never done a lick of housework in his life. Next, he complained about the water because the temperature shifted by five degrees or so while he showered. He begged to cast a temperature spell on it. Afterwards, he complained that the maid didn't put away his new clothes nor collect the dirty ones. Lastly, I think a prominent fast food chain has banned us from their restaurants after Draco blessed the restaurant with his opinion as to the flavor, texture and smell of their burgers. Apparently, reconstituted onions and cheese product (or maybe by-product) are the banes of his existence. Mind you, he wasn't wrong but still. Needless to say, it is now only rated restaurants for us now though the princess has lowered himself to delis for lunches. New York delis are fantastic!_

_If we don't find Hermione soon, starting digging a hole in the backyard because I'll need it._

_I love and miss home so much. _

_PS: Draco sends his love to his family. Please pass that along._

_Love,_

_Harry_

April 5th

Over the next few days they walked though New York expanding their radius outwards from Greenwich Village. Hesitantly, Harry let Draco off his leash in gradual increments fearing his naivety and partly so he would get a break from the questions: "What's that" and "Please explain." However, he never left him by himself to deal with anything technology or overly Muggle related like subways, buses and such. Especially since one day Draco got lost on a subway and tried to mitigate a truce between rival gangs. To quell the situation, Harry explained that Adam was special.

April 6th

Each day his friend's hopes descended. With that in mind, Harry decided to end the joke with the bed and remove the pen while Draco boxed downstairs. When he lifted the mattress, he found a note that said, "Plonker- I saw you put it there."

April 7th

This morning, Harry found Draco moping in his hotel room, his face haggard, circles under his eyes, his clothing rumpled and hair uncombed; all his normal arrogance replaced with despondence. "Harry, my wife has done so much for me and my entire family. She's brings tenderness to all of us while we have nothing to offer in return but money which she has more than plenty of because of her writing. Truth be told, we need her more than she needs us. Maybe she finally realized that." He hung his head in despair. "Originally, she didn't want children at such a young age but it was my fault it happened because I'm a selfish bastard. Maybe she felt trapped and wanted out."

Never had Harry seen this side of Draco: a side that could feel guilt and deep concern for another. Hermione once told him that Draco let his guard down for family only. Now he had two missions: find Hermione and keep his friend from collapsing into despair.

When Draco looked up, all his shields were gone. "How do I tell my children that their mother is gone? More so, what reason do I give them?"

"Hermione loves you, your children and the entire family. Everyone one could tell how happy she was. Moreover, neither Ginny nor I have ever heard an ounce of regret when it comes to you or the children. Your family gives her plenty. You give her plenty. Don't think for one moment, she would ever leave you," Harry reassured him.

"She did before," Draco replied sadly.

"She didn't officially leave you. She took a very short break at my home because she worried about her firstborn child," Harry reasoned. "We're going to find her so you don't have to worry about any of that." Harry sat next to him. "Don't you have the best Auror in the business on the case?" He nodded but just continued to mope.

Harry knew he had to get Draco back to his old self. For one thing, he needed Draco's intuition plus he enjoyed his mordant wit more than his moping. With compassion not working, Harry decided to play on Draco's pride regarding his job. "Since I've just been promoted to head of the department, tell me what makes a great leader?" He just shrugged. "What makes you better than Fudge or are you better than him?" Suddenly, Draco looked up incensed. "Do you really think you could've handled Voldemort better, that is if you weren't on his side?"

"Fudge wanted everyone to love him all the time so he pandered to popular opinion. A leader needs to be respected." He now paced. "Respect is forty percent love, forty percent intellectual admiration and twenty percent fear all rolled up into someone personable enough that most folks like to be around them yet arrogant enough to not be affected by negative opinions that accompany every decision." Now the old Draco countered, "Now, if Voldermort were to happen, my intellectual part would have look at the facts and be not afraid to take action because of the opinions of certain folks. My arrogance would see to that. At the same time, I could have rallied my loyal followers who loved my work into action while scaring my critics to get in line. Moreover, I can think like Voldemort so I could counter his plans." He then grabbed some clean clothes. "I'm going to get ready for today's search now."

"Good. I'll order some breakfast for us." His plan took effect but for how long he wondered. With Draco back to his old self and his hoity-toity ways, Harry wondered how long before he got on his last nerve. Two weeks of overexposure took its toll.

April 13th

After several more days, Draco insisted they stick to the Village because he sensed her nearby. Harry awoke with a hunch to check the hospitals, starting with St. Vincent's. He wondered how he would get the hospital to release information on Jane Does, in a non magical fashion, fearing Hermione may have been injured but not fatally. Early that morning while Draco punched and kicked his frustrations away in the hotel gym, Harry left a brief note and hurried off. Not wanting to panic Draco, he didn't mention hospital.

Very close to the hospital, he spotted her wearing typical Muggle clothing of a sweater and jeans, "Hermione!" Unheeded, she proceeded into a deli. As she ordered breakfast, he waited in line behind her. Though she sounded fine, she had the air of a shrinking violet. When she turned around, she didn't acknowledge him one iota and proceeded to the most obscure corner of the cafe. After getting his own breakfast, he sat across from her at her table. "Hello, I'm Harry Pot…smith," he said in case there were prying ears, not to blow their cover. He extended his hand which she refused.

"Amber Mosley. Thank you for the compliment," she sighed, "but I'm not interested."

"Believe me neither am I," he professed playing along. Once he said that she stopped fidgeting and rested her hands in her lap.

"Oh sorry," she commented blushing slightly.

"I just thought that we might be London compatriots." When they both reached for the napkin dispenser, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "I overheard your accent and thought maybe you could suggest some tourist sites or something. My partner and I are friendless tourists I'm afraid." The slight tremor in her hands dissipated. "Being in a new place can be a bit scary sometimes. We both feel a little out of place and apprehensive." Seeing her fright, he played along more, thinking maybe someone followed her or listened in.

"I understand completely," she commented seeming less tense. "I feel so comfortable talking to you now but I guess you get that from women all the time." Harry pondered that statement as she continued. "I'm afraid I won't be any help since I'm very new here," she seemed to almost shrink in her chair. "How long are you and your partner staying?"

"Two weeks or so," he guessed.

"Are you on your honeymoon?" Harry wondered how she came to that conclusion, looking at his wedding ring. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not prejudiced at all. I really do apologize for thinking you were making a pass at me. I'm just tired of it happening and I don't want to deal with that at all."

"You're very perceptive. Would you like to have lunch with me and my partner?" With the way she acted, he suspected amnesia with extreme paranoia. Harry knew he had to keep Draco from being too forthright with her, seeing how she didn't recognize him at all. Also, she seemed so at ease with her assumption and they needed to gain her trust. Also, he doubted that if two straight guys asked her to become familiar with them, that it would go over very well.

Furthermore, he needed to keep Draco off of Hermione because he displayed a possessiveness which knew no boundaries. In his head, Harry could see it. First Draco would grab Hermione with barely a "Hello" followed by a sound snogging with her screaming. Soon after, the police would arrest Draco and somehow he would also wind up in jail because of guilt by association. Last but not least, Lucius would help his son just before every last one of them ended up in Muggle prison. Moreover, he saw an opportunity to humiliate Draco that wouldn't come along for a very long time; plus it added a payback since two weeks with Princess Draco had fried his nerves.

"I have an appointment at lunchtime, maybe dinner?"

"Can we meet you on the corner here around 6 PM?" She nodded. Even if she bailed, he now had a name and a location to look. Frequently, Harry noticed her glancing nervously around the room. In the distance, he saw Draco meandering towards the deli, ogling all the alien sights while searching for his wife, confused. If he saw her, he would blow it.

She followed his gaze. "Is that your partner, the one wearing that outlandish pink bracelet? He's gorgeous."

"Yeah, that's my princess. As you can see from the bracelet, I'm the butch and he's the bitch," he chuckled. "Revenge is sweet," he thought. Purposefully, Draco then made his way towards the deli. Harry knew he needed to intercept and quickly. "Nice meeting you. See you tonight," he said to her as he started to leave. "I've got to get back to the hotel. I've got to…uh"

"No need to explain," she laughed, slightly more at ease. "You're on your honeymoon."

Outside, he marched towards Draco, grabbing his arm and steered him towards the hotel. "What's going on?"

"Walk quickly. Don't look around," he commanded to Draco. "We'll talk at the hotel. Trust me."

Back at the hotel he explained his entire conversation. "I'm not playing along with this. Tonight I'm taking my wife home."

"You're going to grab her even if she's kicking and screaming because she doesn't know you?" Draco glared at him. "You'll traumatize her. We need to gain her trust. When you see her, you'll see just how vulnerable she is. Either she is hiding from something so serious that she thinks we need to be undercover as well, in which case we can't blow her cover. Or, she's lost her memory from some sort of trauma in which case you can't shock her. If it is a spell, then you need to investigate so you could break it. Besides, per her words, she's tired of guys making passes at her." Seeing the flash of possessiveness in his eyes, Harry gave him some tea from the teapot Draco brought to calm him down. "Either way, you need to gain her trust because she's frightened. Give it until after dinner and then if you think that kidnapping her is best course of action, then do so." He nodded in agreement. "Word of honor?" Draco again nodded in agreement.

After a few hours, he laughed as Draco primped and preened preparing for his big date with his wife which would only perpetuate her suspicions about them.


	4. The Big Date

New York's Crown Princess

_In the spirit of comedy, I have put theme songs to the chapters. Please see the YouTube link below. The timing may be off due to different reading speeds. My special favorite is Chp 3 and Love is All Around (You can have a town why don't you take it!) __/viewplaylist?pE0D4FB8199C61BD6_

Chapter 4 - The Big Date Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps – see chp 1 notes

April 13th

Amber wore a lavender silk strapped dress. Not that her newfound friends would notice anyways, she mused as she waited in front of the deli. Since her tourist friend seemed harmless enough, she looked forward to dinner out. Besides, she knew to only stick to public places. Tonight she wouldn't dwell on her feelings of loss, isolation and fear. She felt kinship for Harry maybe because he was British as well or just seemed more out of place than her.

Then they spotted each other and Harry introduced his partner. "Amber, this is Adam or as I like to call him, Princess," to which Adam glared at him.

"I have been looking forward to this all day," Adam said kissing her hand in a very flirtatious manner.

"Thank you," she replied slightly shocked at his old fashioned manners. As his warm lips met her flesh, her entire arm tingled. She lingered in his gaze, savoring his striking pale visage with ice blue eyes and stylish white blond hair before moving to his tall, strapping frame. Indeed, Harry, who was handsome in his own dreamy but sort of nerdish way, was a lucky man. Harry, the jealous sort, smacked Adam in the arm breaking their protracted moment. She understood though since he looked quite yummy in his tight jeans, stylish button up shirt, silver fairy and dragon necklace while sporting that pink bracelet. "Why is it always the good looking ones?" she wondered.

They walked until they spotted a Moroccan restaurant that smelled delicious and had an exotic air with its floor seating, candle lit tables and belly dancers. "This place gets rave reviews but it is very expensive."

"Adam's got it covered," Harry volunteered.

"So you're new to the city," Adam observed as they started with a round of Tabuli. "Why did you move here?" Although an innocuous question, she seized up too embarrassed to answer. "It's perfectly fine, if you prefer to remain mysterious." With a flirtatious smile, he toyed with a ringlet of her hair before Harry elbowed him. "We're here taking in some sights. We would love it if you accompanied us."

Instantly, she felt more relaxed. "Thank you. I look forward to it." They then kept the subject on tourist sites which relieved her. However, for tourists they hadn't done much research. Throughout dinner, she noticed how out of place they seemed, even more so than her, especially Adam. As he watched people, he looked at them without the vaguest comprehension of their topics of conversation, watching with the curiosity of a child.

Afterwards, when he insisted on walking her home, Harry seemed worried. Odd, that he would be jealous of a woman. When they arrived at her flat, Adam had her laughing so hard her sides hurt. Then he leaned in as if to kiss her then shook his head. "Can I see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yes, just name the place and time. But don't you have to clear it with Harry first?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"It's just that," she giggled, "I thought he made all the decisions." Adam looked baffled. "He said that you were the bitch and he was the butch."

"Yes, I'll let him have that since I'm the good-looking one," he admitted. "How about we meet at the same corner around 1 PM," he suggested.

"That sounds lovely. Do you have a cell phone?" She took hers out of her purse.

"A what," he asked. "Oh, I … lost it." Then he looked like a light bulb clicked on. "You can contact me at the St. Regis, room 1502."

"How about I meet you in the lobby of your hotel?" She relished the idea of visiting that posh, historic hotel.

"Excellent!"


	5. The Potter Way or the Highway

Chapter 5 - The Potter Way or the Highway Love is Strange

An hour and a half after dinner, Harry heard Draco enter the next room. He saw his friend in distress. "You were right. She's terrified of something and we have to gain her trust. Also, she doesn't seem remember a damn thing, not even that she's a witch." After a moment of contemplation, he asked, "What if her powers involuntarily manifest themselves, like when we were kids?"

"I bet they will if they haven't already. She'll think she's haunted and if she says anything in this world, at best they'll lock her in the loony bin or at worst…" He stopped before Draco panicked. Too late, he already grabbed his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Draco turned angrily. "You've got to trust me. I won't let that happen. No matter what, you have to gain her trust. Let me decide the course of action since you're not thinking clearly."

"You're right. If I tried anything, she would have bolted and I could've lost her for good or ended up in a Muggle prison for assault. Either way, I certainly would lose her trust." He nervously started pacing. "I'm having lunch with her tomorrow. Can you let my father know what's going on?" Harry didn't like the sound of that. "He's the head of the family and he needs to know that we found her. Just tell him it's a secret and he won't tell a soul. I promise." Then he glared at Harry and pointed an angry finger. "By the way, I'm the bitch and you're the butch."

"I'm glad you accept your role in life," he laughed closing the door behind him.

The rubber ball cracked Harry in the back of his head. It read, "Bloody Wanker!"

That night after the light went out in Draco's room; he told the ball "Karma" and hurled it as hard as he could towards Draco's room. With a loud pop and an "ouch" Harry knew satisfaction.

April 14th

The next morning, Harry awoke to his hallway door pounding since he had a silence spell cast for the adjacent door and wall; just in case Draco tried to get back at him by waking him early in the morning. The hall door he left alone for room service and other Muggles. When he opened it, Draco stood in his gym clothes. "Rise and shine!" He turned and headed for the stairs. "Thought you beat me?"

With the room as high up as they had, Harry surmised the issue. "Still can't figure out the elevator!"

"Piss off," Draco answered as Harry closed the door.

Suddenly, an incorporeal arm shot out at him from his bathroom mirror, fingers formed into a V. "Yup Malfoy, it's on."

Then lettered formed on the mirror. "Harry, please pass along a message to my children that I love them and miss them. Thanks. DM"

He emailed the messages to Hermione's parents since they still avoided magical means of communication to keep their cover.


	6. Double Dating

Chapter 6 - Double Dating --People Are Strange & I Love the Nightlife

April 14th

At the opulent hotel with its ornate frescos and art, the next day Adam met Amber in the lobby where they dined in its extravagant restaurant. He explained that Harry had work to do. As they toured Greenwich Village, though they visited the various shops, he seemed more interested in watching the skaters, beatniks and even very normal folks as if they didn't have them in London. When she mentioned computers, internet, television or anything technology, he simply stared blankly. As odd as he seemed, she instinctively trusted him.

At a trendy coffee shop, over tea, she confided her embarrassing secret. "I'm an amnesiac. I've been trying to piece things together and research but I haven't been able to find out anything at all." She looked around to make sure no one listened. "I've been pretending to be an author researching a book on it. If I let on that the patient was me, they might lock me up."

"You're brilliant," he assured her. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, I just remember feelings. From my research, they say in cases like these my memory will come back slowly. If I force it, I may never get it back." She glanced about nervously. "Cases like mine are believed to have been brought on by some sort of trauma."

"Everything will be fine," he promised. As he clasped her hand, she felt a warmth and reassurance that she hadn't felt since her amnesia began.

When she excused herself that afternoon, Adam seemed hurt. On impulse, before her date with David she called him to see if they could double since she wasn't comfortable with him. She felt as if she cheated, but on whom? Though Harry promptly returned her call and agreed, his tone reflected irritation as he mumbled at Adam as well.

At dinner, this time a very posh steak place, both seemed very uncomfortable, with Adam almost agitated. They seemed odd together with Harry dressed nerdy and stuffy and Adam all too trendy. Despite their marriage declaration, they seemed more like chums than lovers.

From across the table, Adam's eyes devoured every inch of her as she blushed under his scrutiny. For the few times, David brushed against her, Adam's eyes possessively said, "Mine." Though as a good girl she should have been appalled, secretly she yearned for him, finding herself entranced. She kept reminding herself that he couldn't be interested in a woman.

David brought up the strangeness of her amnesia, "She woke up in her apartment one day with no memory of anything that happened prior. She knows she lived in London and obviously has an education. All her bank and credit information are only six months old. We are trying to figure out what sort traumatic experience she had. Probably, she left an abusive relationship. "

With that remark, Adam eyes glared at David as if he had been accused. "I don't think that was the case," she replied as she saw Adam's hand balling into a fist.

"Though it fits perfectly," he conceded, "if that is how you feel." Then he chuckled. "She can't remember where she got her tattoo: a silver dragon tattoo on her left buttocks."

In absolute rage, Adam stood up. Immediately, Harry followed suit and held Adam's arm so tightly that he couldn't move it. "Adam, control yourself! Let's go over here and talk." He then practically dragged Adam to a corner as

David watched at them in awe.

"They're newlyweds and I think they had a fight earlier." She watched their animated conversation which took a good five minutes to finish. "When I called Adam, Harry answered and seemed annoyed about being his answering and maid service."

Then they approached cheerfully. "Sorry about that. He just can't keep his hands off of me," Adam unabashedly admitted. "I have to beat him off with a stick most of the time and he gets so jealous."

"Well princess, if you didn't sleep with every tattoo artist in London," Harry countered furiously. "That's why he got upset when you mentioned the tattoo. He doesn't like to remember his unsavory past."

"At least I wasn't a virgin," Adam countered.

"No you were a slag," Harry retorted.

"Guys, you love each other. Stop," she ordered. "Remember why you got married."

Harry simply replied, "For his fortune, why else?" They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Afterwards, they suggested a nightclub and she enthusiastically nodded. At the stylized techno club, Adam passed enough money to the bouncers to cover all of them. In the din of the music, they could barely hear each other. Amber couldn't help but move her feet to the music. She smiled with glee. "I know I love to dance!"

Harry pointed to Adam, "He's the dancing queen while I have two left feet. Why don't you two dance?"

Adam glared at him. "Skill on the dance floor equals skill in bed."

"You don't mind?" she asked Harry.

"If he dances with a woman, I have no cause for jealousy. Believe me he doesn't have a clue as to what to do with one," Harry smirked.

After shooting an "eat shit and die" look at Harry, Adam took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor where they danced all night. While he danced exceptionally well, they also seemed to instinctively know each other's moves. They dazzled quite a few people on the dance floor.

When they returned to the table, she commented as she glanced at the dance floor, "Harry, you are very lucky. You should remember that."

After dancing into the wee hours, Adam dutifully escorted her home. "You had a good time, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thank you so much for dancing with me." He seemed a little distant. "Are you and Harry alright? Everybody fights."

"He's fine." He laughed hysterically. "He's just uppity." They soon arrived at her apartment just a few hours before dawn where she invited him in for tea. "If you want, I might be able to help investigate your past. Do you have anything from before you lost your memory or the first day after?" She nodded. "Can I see them? I know that sounds odd but sometimes I pick up on things that most don't."

"Sure," she agreed. She invited him in and fixed them some tea while he carefully inspected her clothing and all of her apartment. Then she gave him her purse. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I hate smelling like cigarettes."

Later she rejoined him in her living room, scantily clad in an oversized T-shirt, not that he would care.

"Do you have something I can use to carry samples in?" She almost thought he looked at her with a lust for a moment as she got some baggies from her pantry. As she relaxed against the couch, he continued his inspection. Once he finished, he asked "Do you mind if I shower?"

"Be my guest," she replied groggily as she sat there.

April 15th

Amber awoke at noon, in her bed, with Adam spooning her, wearing only his jeans. For a little while, she cuddled into strong arms and a chiseled chest, though her maternal instincts kicked in stronger than ever. Tears rolled from her eyes as she wondered where her children were until he started to rouse. "Adam, wake up. Why did you stay here?"

"I was tired. Besides, you're cuddly and smell good."

His warm breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. "But what about Harry," she insisted. If the pink bracelet which he never removed wasn't staring her in the face, she may have thought he was straight.

"To hell with Harry," he laughed. "He snores amongst many other disgusting habits so we keep separate rooms."

"With talk like that, he'll leave you," she reasoned.

"One can only hope," he chuckled, overly pleased with himself. "So did you have any dreams about your past?"

She shook her head. To end her mental stress and satisfy her curiosity, she changed the subject. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Yes, are you offering?"

With a pseudo invitation, he kissed a spot on her neck causing her thighs to melt. "No." Frightened she bolted into the bathroom and freshened up.

Afterwards, he followed suit. "Sorry about that. I guess I am a slag." Then he looked in her eyes. "You've been crying." Though she shook her head, he picked her up and cradled her on the bed. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

"While I don't have memories, I have feelings. I know I have a family but," she fought the tears, "it's been over three weeks and no one is looking for me. Worst of all, every morning before I wake, I feel my children being torn from my arms."

He held her tightly. "Your children are probably with your husband safe. Maybe they don't know where to start. Besides, I can't imagine anyone not wanting you." He looked her directly in the eye and promised, "I can help you if you trust me but first I should contact Harry."

"Thank you," she remarked as she kissed his cheek. "Here you can use my cell phone," she said handing it to him. He took it and stared. "Here let me." She called Harry and passed the phone to him.

Late that afternoon, Adam requested her presence at their hotel.


	7. A Plausible Plot

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 7

A Plausible Plot--Fox on the Run

As Draco entered the room that morning after spending the night with Hermione which he worried would blow their cover, Harry noticed him checking around the room nervously before they sat and chatted. "I smelled a trace of valerian in her apartment and I think this is Lepidolite. Both were trace amounts like they came off clothes. There wasn't any evidence that the ritual was performed there."

"We definitely have a spell here. Based on the evidence, we can surmise that this is the epicenter. Do you or she have any enemies in New York City?" Draco shook his head in response as he fidgeted a bit antsy. "Do you know anyone here?" He shook his head again. "What about Hermione?"

"She has a cousin Mickey who used to live here but I haven't heard her mention him for several years," Draco admitted. "Since they're related, I can't see him harming her."

"Have you met him?"

"When we were interns but we didn't get along. He hated me because I was a pure-blood." He went through the room nervously checking windows and closets.

"When we were growing up, she mentioned a cousin Mickey but she never mentioned him having magical abilities." A vague few thoughts started to link together. "I have a possible theory here," Harry stated remembering a few things Ginny mentioned. "When Hermione left you years ago and stayed with us for a few days, why or rather did you do something terrible enough to warrant being left?"

"We fight but not often, and yes that was the worst fight we ever had. Based on what happened, in my opinion she overreacted." He looked ashamed. "For the first and only time we've been together, she slapped me, quite hard actually. Once all was said and done, we just figured it was hormones. After all, we made Severus when we made up," he admitted as he laughed.

As Harry paced, he put more of the puzzle together. "Ginny told me that when you were first dating, Hermione confided in her that aside from her own doubts about you that she had all along because of your history; every time she would talk to her cousin Mickey, those feelings amplified." His thoughts grew clearer. "Then right before you two had that very horrible fight after Scorpius was born, she had visited her cousin for lunch." This clearly agitated Draco. "Now we definitely have signs of a spell." Draco suddenly stood up. "Calm down. There's more. I've known Hermione all her life. I knew of this cousin but until the internship, she never mentioned him having magical abilities, which is something I don't think she would hide from me. However, I believe the reason she never mentioned a wizard in the family is because he was a very late bloomer which is rare. Even rarer, these abilities developed so quickly he can intern at Hogwarts; pair that with a possible extreme powers of persuasion. How rare is that?"

"Rare. Also, though normally Hermione would question these occurrences; she envied witches and wizards who belonged to magical families so I could see her easily being persuaded to not say anything. It could be a Horcrux or possession," Draco surmised. "He wore a Ravenclaw pin before he even arrived at the school which was odd but I thought nothing of it. There's one more thing." He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Once I hit nineteen, I developed a sixth sense about things and he gave me the creeps. I didn't think much about it at the time because I was too busy pursuing Hermione. Also, no one knew they were cousins. Rumor had it they were lovers which made me jealous. I just left it at that." Then his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "This is thin but it makes sense. Are you familiar with the Gasparo line?"

Harry shook his head. "I just know Bianca as George's wife and she tends to know all the rumors that go round."

"She rarely gets insights from rumors. That familial line has the gift of extreme perspicacity; well the women have it far stronger than the men. Bianca Gasparo and I had a brief engagement due to our families' arranging a marriage. One day I noticed he ogled her, leering more like it. I thought he found her attractive. Maybe he feared her? Given enough exposure to him, she would have detected either."

"If it is a Horcrux or possession, maybe his unnatural hatred of you was more than a pure-blood issue?" Draco looked at him questioningly. "You bear an uncanny resemblance to your father."

"We need to speak to my father."

"I need to speak to your father." Harry paced a moment. "How's Hermione doing?"

"Normally, she's the bravest but she's scared." A look of complete guilt crossed Draco's face. "She thinks that since it's been over three weeks and no one has been trying to find her, that her family doesn't love her. Also, I worry about that influence that David has on her. I never hit her and our marriage was fine."

"Like I told you at the restaurant, I wouldn't worry about him. Hermione always said she was given the royal treatment," he assured him. "This spell has wiped away her memories but she still has feelings for you even though I'm sure her cousin tried to take care of that. Maybe he didn't figure on the children?"

"He didn't." Draco looked very concerned. "She confessed today that she wakes up every morning with the feeling her children are being torn from her."

Harry paced worried that this could be a very bad idea. "You need to go to her. We need to bring her into this."

"You're right." Draco went to his own room where he nearly jumped out of his skin when the air conditioning clicked on.

"Are you alright? You seem very agitated like Hermione has been," he remarked slowly as he realized an explanation. "I assume you had breakfast there."

"Someone might have slipped her a paranoia potion in her food to keep her from analyzing her situation. But a very mild one since she has to continually ingest it for it to work," Draco surmised. "Luckily, I brought some supplies. I can easily put together some herbs that will counteract it. Plus, without further exposure, it will pass through her system." He went though his valise and grabbed some various herbs. Then he grabbed the coffee pot and cups in his room and commanded, "M**utatio!" A cauldron then appeared. Now he no longer cared about the no magic rule.**

"Harry, to make things a little easier, I can make one of the fireplaces in our rooms into an untraceable Floo which I trust you will soon forget about once we are done with this." Harry nodded. Draco removed a wrapped object from his pocket. "This is a portkey to my home. Would you mind speaking to my father about our situation and escorting my children here this afternoon? Maybe they can get to her? She has very strong maternal instincts." He looked very hopeful for the first time. "I'm going to get my wife. I'm not mentioning potions or anything until I can counteract that paranoia potion which I think I need as well."

"Yes, you need to go to her while I speak to your father," a feat Harry dreaded. "No problem with your children at all."

"In reference to your management questions, you know how I manage to get people to do the things I want them to do," Draco stated. "There are many tricks. The most prominent rule is to approach them in a manner that will make them want to say yes." Draco handed him the portkey.

After a long, dizzying teleportation, Harry pondered that remembering Draco's different approaches to different personnel as he knocked on the door to Malfoy Manor. Normally, he got along with everyone except Lucius, whose ego arrived ten minutes ahead of him. When he entered Lucius' study, after an exchange of pleasantries, he tried the suggestion. "I have a report regarding the events surrounding your daughter's disappearance. As head of the Malfoy family and also as a very prominent wizard, I feel you should be informed and would greatly appreciate any feedback you have." Lucius hinted a smile as Harry then related their findings and theories leaving out the pranks they had each pulled.

"Of course, I will help. Excuse me while I ask Narcissa to get my grandchildren ready to travel," Lucius replied.

"Thank you, sir." Harry now had a new respect for Draco's politicking since he had to know how to approach hundreds of people. All in all, he would much rather just use his wand and catch dark wizards.

As he looked around Lucius' study, he noticed a couple of family portraits. Though he had often worried about Hermione, he slowly realized he needn't worry since she seemed to have conquered the Malfoy family. With Draco, she enjoyed his possessiveness which he noticed on their double date last night. During their relationship, she purposefully kept him on his toes, dressing slightly less conservative than she used to but still classy; just enough to get appreciative glances which drove Draco mad. When it came to Narcissa, she became a needed female compatriot and friend in the household. Then again everyone preferred Narcissa to Lucius, especially since Lucius passed several of the governorship duties to her years ago because rumor had it that he was busied himself with other family duties which caused Harry to wonder. Inspiration struck him when he realized what those duties were. Early in Hermione's literary career, she fired her agent because of suspected fraud. The timing fit perfectly. In her biggest coup d'état of all, the head of the Malfoy family became her literary agent with all his business and societal connections and her best interest at heart. In return, Lucius received power and importance which he valued. From the picture of her kissing his cheek, though he professed public indignity, he lapped up his daughter's admiration. Indeed, Hermione had wrapped the powerful Malfoy wizard around her wand.

"I must tell you," Lucius stated as he re-entered his study, "I have heard of such rituals though I don't know the details. After eliminating a loved one's memories, the loved one would live a separate life. After many years, that loved one might be seen by the family they left, rekindling those feelings of loss. You see one does not need to use of the unforgivable curses to inflict pain." He poured some tea Tinkey brought. "As for the power of conviction, that ability belonged to one line, that has since perished, the Mesmer family." Harry lifted his cup of tea to his lips but awaited Lucius to take the first sip. A slight smirk crossed Lucius' lips. "Really Potter," he said with a peccant glimmer in his eye. "If I were to kill you, I wouldn't use such a Muggle method as poisoning." Lucius sipped his tea. "You have my word."

Once Lucius gave his word, Harry relaxed. He knew that among the many pure-blood traditions, their honorable word meant something. With the way Lucius acted, he wondered if he jested with him or did Lucius just tell him he planned to kill him using a non Muggle method. With Draco, he knew his rather venomous sense of humor but with Lucius one could never know. He decided he would just let it be. "Who was the last of their line?"

"Edwin Mesmer," he stated. Lucius seemed slightly uncomfortable when he mentioned the name. "I went to school with him briefly. He was a Ravenclaw and my competition for Narcissa."

"Was he from New York?"

"No, London, but I know he liked to invest in real estate." Lucius thought a moment. "Some said he invested in Muggle real estate abroad but I don't have any proof. Of course, once I won Narcissa, I didn't pay any attention to his affairs."

"You didn't curse him nor do anything to him did you?"

"All is fair in love and war." Lucius smiled with an iniquitous gleam in his eye.

In the interest of not wanting to arrest his best friend's father for crimes of the past, he let that statement be. For this matter, ignorance was blissfully legal.

"Draco and I will get Hermione's memories back. Investigating in the Muggle world has been one of my most unique cases. Because of her fame, the culprit was forced to place her in the Muggle world to remain anonymous." He reflected a moment before he fished for the truth. "That agent of hers helped her gain international fame while enabling her to have a quality home life so she could raise her children. Not to mention keeping media vultures from maligning her name with trumped up rumors like many famous folks deal with. Too bad, she keeps her agent anonymous since they have done such an excellent job."

"Indeed." Lucius positively beamed confirming Harry's suspicions. "Now, I'll get my grandchildren."


	8. Unification

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 8 – Unification -- Baby, Please come home (Well it feels like Christmas for the children)

Unexpectedly, Adam showed up on her doorstep less than two hours since he departed. "I have a theory. Do you mind if I inspect your apartment once more?"

"Go ahead." She let him inside where he immediately when to her cupboard. Initially, he opened all her boxes of tea and seemed to sniff them. After, he inspected the rest of her food.

"Do you take any medication at all?"

"No," she replied.

In the end, he slowly did a 180 in her kitchen. When he looked at the water filter on her faucet, he grinned. "Is this normal?"

"Many people have water filters."

With brute force he ripped the top off and held up a small blue vile. "This could be it." He smelled it. "Brilliant."

"What is that?"

"How about I explain it back at my hotel? I'll be more comfortable there."

With that in mind, she went to his hotel for tea. Though odd, she accepted because she found she had a difficult time saying no to him. As he showed her to his opulent room, he seemed overly happy and relieved to have her there. Within moments he brought in some cinnamon spice tea served in an antique kettle and very delicate looking china, not hotel issue as she settled on the huge luxurious bed.

After she sipped her tea, her eyelids grew heavy. Groggily, she awoke and noticed four hours had passed. "Hey sleepy," Adam greeted now in jeans, a T-shirt and slightly damp hair. Vaguely, she could see a couple of tattoos beneath his shirt.

"Sorry about that," she remarked feeling much calmer than she could remember. "Mind if I freshen up?"

"No problem," he answered.

When she finished, he sat on his bed, flipping through a rather odd antique book. "Come here, I have some information for you." Gleefully, she hopped on the bed next to him. "I might be able to help you remember things. Can you trust me?" She nodded. "Believe me when I tell you that you have a family that misses you very much." The sincerity of his eyes warmed her. "What I'm going to show you may shock you but please just play along. This may not be the answer and it may make things worse but I've got to take the chance or I may lose you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Please don't hurt their feelings." His eyes pleaded also as he took her hands. "If you don't feel anything, you can just walk away." He leaned in and their lips touched. She pulled him closer inviting him in, caressing his tongue and tasting his ambrosial mouth. As her body cried for more, he pulled away. "They're here." As he opened the adjacent hotel room door, he looked back. "By the way, I'm not gay and if I were, I could do better than Harry. Be sure to tell him I said that." He winked and closed the door behind him.

Next door, she heard two small children's voices. "We missed you Father. What happened to your hair? Why are you dressed funny?"

"This is a disguise as part of my undercover operation with Harry," he replied. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Quietly, he came in carrying two children, both adorable towheaded boys wearing rather old-fashioned clothing. They clung lovingly to him with their eyes closed. One cherub looked to be around four and the other three or so. "Father," said the younger. "Can we open our eyes now, so we can see our surprise?"

"In a moment," he assured him. "Be gentle because she's not feeling well." He lowered them to the bed. "Open your eyes." She just wanted to cuddle them.

They opened their eyes and exclaimed, "Mother!" Both boys tackled her, hugging her tightly when they did. Both kissed her and muttered "Love you." The eldest asked, "When are you coming home? We miss you."

As she inhaled their sweet sandalwood scent, tears of joy welled up in her. Suddenly a rush maternal love overwhelmed the loss she felt. "I love you both so much." She kissed their cheeks and the tops of their heads over and over again. "I'll be home soon. I promise." Beyond a doubt, she knew they were hers but she couldn't remember their names, to her chagrin. She looked up to Adam and mouthed, "Help." Adam, who sat on the edge of the bed quietly with a hopeful but now poignant look in his eyes, got up and started to take them away. "No!" She hugged them tightly. "They're my children." She looked to Adam and mouthed, "Names."

Adam then kissed the top of the youngest' head and quietly spoke, "Severus," and then he did the same to the eldest and said, "Scorpius, it's your bedtime in a couple of hours so don't get too excited."

"Odd names," she thought. "Severus, Scorpius," she caressed their cheeks. "Have you behaved yourselves?"

"Yes," they answered in unison. Then Scorpius asked his father, "Can we stay here tonight? Please, we miss mum so much."

"I already planned on it. Bed time is in two hours despite the time difference." They nodded enthusiastically before hugging her for awhile longer. "Your overnight bag is in the other room so get ready for bed. Then you can come in here."

"Thank you," they answered in unison.

"I need to talk to your mum for a minute," Adam stated. "Behave yourselves." Together they went to the adjacent room. "Do you remember who you were and your relations?"

"I don't remember anything yet but I remember feelings." Tearfully she confessed, "I knew they were our children the moment I saw them and I knew that I loved them." She blushed, "When I met you, I had a rush of feelings that I denied because 'Love at first sight' only exists in fairy tales. However, I know now that I love you and I want to be with you despite my lack of memory." She closed her eyes almost in fear of the answer. "Why were we separated?"

"We never separated. When you were touring promoting a book, someone did something to you to make you lose your memory and took your jewelry. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how to approach you." He hugged her. "By the way, my name is Draco and your name is Hermione."

She thought of her dragon lover for a moment and smiled. "Your friend Harry was just showing you around New York and I just assumed you two were a couple since you both are a bit strange." He looked a little embarrassed. "Also, you wear that very bright pink bracelet."

"That bracelet relates to our fifth anniversary which is soon."

Based on the feelings, she now felt, she surmised, "We were happy." He nodded.

The children knocked on the door and gleefully ran in hugging her more. "Mum, would you tell us a story?"

"I would love to," she answered.

After their father gave them a close inspection of their teeth, hair and nails, he kissed them goodnight. They went to the next room where Draco handed her a book. "Hermione, you belong to a world of magic. This is their favorite book. It's about two brothers who defeat an evil Black Mastiff authored by Hermione Malfoy." He opened the book and the illustrations moved, "Magic." Then he handed her another book with the name Malfoy on the cover. "This is the family photo album."

As she flipped through the book, she noted that Scorpius had the face of Lucius with her eyes and slight curls from her with the nose of her own father. On the contrary, Severus looked like a clone of his father. In fact, one of the pages even had pictures of each birthday with a picture of Draco next to a picture of Severus the same age. One could superimpose them. From the pictures and the few observances she made already, she could tell the boys were close with Scorpius acting as a protective older brother earning the admiration of his sibling. In the future, if her maternal intuition served her correctly, they would remain best friends.

As her children clung to her, she read to them while Draco sat quietly next to her. Desperately, she tried to remember her lives with them but some sort of barrier blocked her. After they fell asleep, she kissed their foreheads and forced her way through that barrier. Almost physically exhausting, she had a memory of Draco and her along with the boys but younger, enjoying dinner in his office after babysitting all day. Despite having a busy career, he had his children with him one day a week at the office to bond and share in the responsibility. Then they planned a few trips in Europe for a signing tour for her new book. Remembering made her slightly disoriented, almost as if someone didn't want her to remember.

She awoke when Draco placed her on the bed in his room. "Don't worry they'll be fine. You look a little drained."

"When I tried to remember something about us, it was like I was breaking through a barrier. It made me dizzy." He looked concerned. "You sometimes take the children to the office with you"

"Yes," he answered as he handed her a cup of tea. "Drink this and I'll tuck them in." After she finished her tea and freshened up, he came back in. "You look refreshed."

"I am. Would you mind if I went back to my apartment and packed?"

"I can handle that very quickly," he offered as he twirled his wand.

"If you handle that, I'll order room service," she volunteered. "Any preference?"

"Steak, rare and potato," he said kissing her goodbye.

As she waited, she sat next to her boys who seemed slightly restless. Fighting through the haze that surrounded her, she remembered feeling Draco's love for her. Despite a dark thirst in him that she quenched, he loved her more than his own life. Though strict with their children, that tenderness extended to them as well.

Moments before room service arrived he brought a valise to her. When she opened it, all her belongings were in it but in miniature. "If I take them out, they become normal don't they?" He nodded.

Before dinner, he whisked his wand through their room and opened the adjacent door so they could watch the children as they ate. "We can hear them but they can't hear us, same with the rest of the room. Also I put a protection spell on both rooms." Over dinner, he told her a little about herself. "Hermione you are the best wife and mother ever. You are by far the most intelligent person I know. You're a best-selling author. Moreover, you are a good person, kind and compassionate." He continued to praise her. "You're also the cleverest witch of our time." He handed her a book. "This will explain a lot of our world. To a Muggle, it looks like a regular book." As she looked at it, the words actually spoke. As she studied it for the rest of their meal, this world seemed normal to her.

After the finished dinner, he continued, "We've been married for five years after dating for a year and a half. More importantly, I love you very much." He kicked back in his chair and relaxed. "If you're not too overwhelmed by everything, I can take you home tomorrow while Harry and I continue the investigation? I will warn you though. My family is a wizard family and we live with them. Your family is a Muggle one, non wizard."

"Do they know about my memory issues?" He nodded. "I would like to go home. We live with them?"

"Yes, we have the east wing," he admitted. "The Malfoy line lives in the family home as tradition dictates. I will warn you: everyone one in the family loves you and though my father loves you, he has a very cold manner. That's just the way he is so don't be offended."

"I won't be. Hopefully, home will trigger some memories."

"From what you described, when you do try to remember, I don't think the spell is complete," he explained. "Harry and I will have to do some old fashioned detective work. Though the spell is powerful and will achieve a powerful result, for it to take this long to complete, it operates at a low level of magic. Low enough that it is impossible to detect."

"Sounds insidious," she commented.

"Indeed," he agreed.

Draco joined her as she went to the children's room to check on them. "Though we travel, we always make time for us and the children. This is the longest I have ever been apart from you or them. While I searched for you, you were all I could think about. I didn't realize how much I missed them. I swear they've grown." He tousled their hair. "You have no idea how relieved and happy I am at this moment."

As they walked towards the adjacent door, Draco looked like he could devour her. "The other night when I spooned you, be thankful I was dead tired." Then he prowled in front of the bed and kept looking at the open door as if it were his cage. "I realize that I'm a stranger to you right now. If you want your own room, you can have this one. I'll sleep next to the boys, unless you want to? It's been over a month since we've been together and I've restrained myself. If you come near me tonight, I'll indulge."

"But you've been so kind," she countered.

"No, I haven't had an opportunity," he explained.

"You have it now," she suggested as she shut the door. As they collapsed to the bed, the second their lips touched, she wanted his body. Suddenly, she felt him tense.

In a flash, grabbing his wand, Draco charged into the boy's room, practically ripping the door off its hinges seconds before a shrill shriek emanated from one of them. She raced behind him.


	9. Mirror Man

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 9 - Mirror Man Mirror Man

Both boys stared at the mirror as Severus yelled "Mirror Man!" Scorpius threw their book at it. Immediately, they stretched out their arms to their father.

What did you see," Draco asked in a soothing tone. Then Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck followed by Scorpius.

"It was dark but he was tall and thin with long hair," Scorpius told him. "We could barely see him but he was there.'

Noticing the hurt look on her face when her boys tightly clung to their father instead of letting her hold them, he explained, "I handle nightmares where they prefer you for everything else." From the boy's bag, he grabbed a small velvet pouch. "Hermione, we need to leave now. We're going to use a portkey since there's too many of us for the Floo. You'll need to hang on to me tightly and you need to trust me to levitate you down. You may want to close your eyes. They world will spin for quite awhile at this distance." She nodded hearing the urgency in his voice. "Boys close your eyes."

She clung to him tightly as the world spun around them for several minutes, making her a little dizzy. Then from almost twenty feet up he levitated them to the ground in front of an ornate mansion that almost seemed more like a castle. As they walked in, Draco tapped a painting of a family crest next to the door.

Immediately, an older man with long white hair, unmistakably Draco's father, appeared in front of them wearing a night robe. "Hermione, I'm glad you're home. I'm Lucius, Draco's father." Then he turned to his son. "I thought you were staying at the hotel tonight."

"We need to talk." Seeing how tightly the boys clung to their father, his father flicked his wand at the boys. "The boys awoke screaming about seeing a man in the mirror but before they even did, I felt something. A chill went down my spine, like someone walked over my grave." Then he looked at the boys. "They're staying in our room tonight."

"I'll inform Narcissa and we'll keep a careful eye on them. You should be careful as well since you or Hermione could have been the intended target. In the meantime, I'll reinforce our home's defenses." Then he turned to her, "You should stay near one of us at all times until we get your memory back, just in case. Both my wife and I are your family so you call us Mother and Father."

"Yes, Father."

Then he flicked his wand at the boys once more. "Goodnight," he called behind him as he went through the mansion.

"This way," Draco said as he led her upstairs.

"This is a gorgeous home," she remarked as she glanced around at the decorative frescos, elaborate tile and all the other accents. As they journeyed through long hallways, she asked "Do you need any help with them?"

"Father is strong," answered Scorpius. "He can bench press you and us."

"At the same time," added Severus.

Then they entered an enormous bedroom filled with blacks and greens of satins and silk with a huge four post bed. "Boys run to the bathroom before we go to sleep." He opened a door opposite to the bathroom. Within the lacey rose room, were a dressing table, dresser, sauna size porcelain bath and four wardrobes marked: "Day, Evening, Business and Shoes." Through an open door, she saw a smaller peach accented bathroom. "This was my wedding present to you."

"I know I loved it," she admitted.

"Father," called Severus. "Please cover the mirror."

When she rejoined him in her own nightgown from her closet, the boys cuddled against their father while he held them. She curled next to all of them. Severus commented, "Don't worry Mum, Father will protect you from Mirror Man too.

"I know he will." She kissed all three of them goodnight before she experienced the soundest sleep she had in weeks.


	10. Remember Mickey

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 10 - Remember Mickey Mickey

April 17th

While Narcissa taught Hermione some basic spells and Lucius took care of the Polyjuice potion, Draco and Harry sought Bianca at George and Fred's joke shop. Nowadays, everyone could tell them apart by the wedding ring George wore. When they entered the store, two voices yelled out, "Good morning Harry and Draco," followed by uproarious cackling.

"Are you a ponce now or what Malfoy?" George piped up.

Though he now donned his usual wizard wardrobe, Harry noted that same poncey bracelet along with the now trendy Muggle hairdo. From the momentary glare from Draco, he knew the gauntlet had been thrown so he decided to watch the show. "Jealousy doesn't become you, Fred."

"I'm Fred," the other said, "no ring."

"Oh sorry, I just could have sworn that at times you have both worn one." Draco shrugged. "Anyways, is Bianca around?"

"She's out shopping for clothes and more baby stuff," George proudly announced. "You'll be the first to know since she just found out; it's a boy."

"Congratulations," Harry said as he shook his hand.

"You should congratulate me instead," teased Fred. "Several weeks ago, around that time, George ruined a very expensive dress because of a practical joke gone awry. Talk about temper. Bianca used me shamelessly in her revenge." Only Harry and Draco could see the wink.

"You're a complete arse," countered George and smacked Fred in the back of the head.

"Well, since it is your second child, I'm surprised this issue hasn't come up before," Draco smoothly remarked. "After all, don't you alternate closing the shop and similarly alternate days off." They both nodded between a smack here and there. "Like I said, the ring isn't much of an indicator since I could've sworn I've seen you both wearing one. By the way, does Bianca always know your schedules?" Then the twins started calling each other names between more smacks. Draco then turned to Harry and remarked smugly, "Now that my work here is finished, let's find Bianca."

They walked through the market to the baby store. From behind, they observed long raven hair cascading above the legs and hips of a statuesque figure swaying like slight waves in the ocean beneath a mini in the distance. "Bianca," they yelled in unison.

"Draco, Harry," she squealed as she ran over and kissed their cheeks. "You are reunited with Hermione," she said to Draco. Then she looked to his bracelet. "You have your moments of selflessness. She will be so happy."

"Bianca," Draco muttered under his breath, "not here. Congratulations by the way."

"So you know. Thank you," she said taking their arms and walking in between them. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," she admonished. "You should at least tell your best friend what's going on." This astonished him, now realizing that over the years indeed between work and such, his bitter rival became his friend and now best friend. "You need to realize that he stands by you even though he is close to his father now," she said looking Harry dead in the eye. "Bianca," Draco interrupted despite his discomfort. "Do you remember when we interned, Hermione's cousin Mickey?"

"Yes," she said reflecting on it. "He avoided me like the plague. But from what little I saw of him, he feared me. From hearsay, I think he spread most of the rumors about you Draco. I never bothered telling you since you enjoyed that sort of reputation and I wasn't sure of my facts."

"Would you be able to tell if a Horcrux or possession were involved?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I wasn't around him enough. You both are still investigating?"

"Yes," Draco stated. "We hoped you could go back to that time to do a reading. Using Polyjuice Potion, we could get you close. However, in your condition, that's not possible."

"I would help if I could but I think you'll be fine." She steered them towards a jewelry store. "You need to go home to your wife," she said as she looked to Harry.

"Harry, when it comes to relationships, take her advice. I have it covered," Draco assured him. "Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without the best Auror in the business."

"Anytime," he said as he left. "You're right. I haven't been home enough lately. Let me know when you're ready with the potion and I'll help."

While in the store, Draco purchased a dainty silver charm bracelet. "Now that you have Hermione back, you should team up with her," Bianca suggested. "That's why I advised Harry to leave so he wouldn't be hurt. Also, he really does need to spend some time at home."


	11. Teammates

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 11 – Teammates -- I Melt With You

When Draco arrived home, his father finished the Polyjuice potion. Within the family room, Hermione played with the boys. Immediately, when he entered, she kissed him passionately, making his heart race. "I have a loaner wand and I have already learned twenty spells." She showed him the Time Turner. "I know all about this as well."

"You are the cleverest," he admitted as he led her somewhere private. "We believe your cousin has something to do with your memory loss. He never approved of our relationship and he has disappeared." Then he produced the paper that said "rekceelb."

"Backwards for Bleecker," she noticed.

"Exactly and this is why I want you to be my partner in this because you are the cleverest; that is if you are comfortable with doing so," he said as he led her to his study. "We don't know where your cousin is but we do know when he is. Also, you sent me this clue." He held up the paper once more. "I think you meant to go backwards in time to get more clues. I know it's thin but if we're careful, it won't hurt." He then pointed to two flasks on his desk. "These contain Polyjuice potion. If you get a lock of hair from the intended victim, you can use it in the potion and become that person for an hour."

"So we will use the Time-Turner to go back in time to a certain point where we will know my cousin will be. Then we use the Polyjuice potion to change into two people that he would interact with and try to covertly get clues that will help us now."

"If you're up for it," he stated. "I can always take Harry."

"No, don't we make a good team?"

"Together, we're formidable. Before we even dated, we won an international potions competition. We've been on several adventures together and improved several potions. Moreover, our two greatest achievements, we had the best time in the world creating." He glanced towards the room where the boys played then kissed her. "While Harry is the best Auror, you're the person I want most to guard my back and be my partner."

"Even with my memory gone and only knowing a few spells?" He nodded. "Plus Harry can't do this." She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Not as well," he said with a wink.

After a knock on the door, Narcissa announced, "If you're ready, I have everything you need. I figured you would want Hermione with you so I taught her the spell needed to spin the Time Turner enough times to get you to the day you mentioned and back again."

Then he put his arm around her shoulders. "We're ready," he replied.

Narcissa handed them a velvet pouch. "The portkey to Hogwarts is inside but on loan."

"We're going back to a day where I was in my office working and you went off to the woods so we should be safe and not spot ourselves. Also, on that day Mickey got into a fight so his emotions will be heightened and I'll be able to tell whether or not a Horcrux or possession is involved. Well, I think I'll be able to. I've never tried it before."

They hugged and kissed their children goodbye before they both touched the Portkey.

On the grounds of Hogwarts, they went into the woods to remain safely hidden when they when travelled back. Hermione commanded the Turner to turn back the precise number of times they needed, just as Narcissa taught her.

Draco chuckled a moment. "This is the day I ventured into the woods several hours from now in order to save you because I had a hinky feeling that you were in danger. Now that I think about it, I smelled your perfume and your scent quite strongly in the woods because there were two of you." Then he took her shoulders with a distressing look in his eyes. "In this time, the fight between your cousin and my friends was due to one of them calling you a Mudblood whore. Mudblood is a derogatory term for a magical person born to Muggles. Prior to our teaming up, I held the belief that Mudbloods were second class wizards." He sighed. "I feel very guilty about having to call you that name."

"You won't have to. If my cousin truly took me away from my children and erased my memories, I want to get in a punch or two."

"Very well," he laughed. "Let me show you a couple of punches since I box."

"How about a good snogging instead?" She pressed against him.

"No because one of us will end up on their back." She looked at him in shock. "We have succeeded at many things. However, there's only one thing that we haven't mastered: abstinence. After Scorpius was born, we were supposed to wait six weeks for your health. We didn't and hence there was Severus which neither of us regrets." He gestured around. "Now we would totally bollucks the timeline."

Instead for ten minutes, they practiced boxing. "If Mickey gets in a punch though, I'm coming in swinging because no one hits my wife, no matter what." As they approached the courtyard, from behind, he pointed to a tall gangly fellow who stood next to a chubby ginger haired fellow. "Those were my friends: Revus and Gangley."

They walked to an obscure area. "Stand in front of me." As he did, she removed her bra so that everything prominently showed through the thin sweater she wore.

"I missed you, all of you," he remarked glancing at her sweater. After quick kiss, he trudged off to the woods. "I know the drill. Just remember, no touchy."

Subsequently, Hermione swished and bounced in front of his friends on her way back towards the woods. As she approached nearer to where Draco hid, she heard the mutterings of "shag the Mudblood." With two zaps behind her, they went down. While Draco stared at them crossly, she took the scissors from her pocket and snipped their hair.

As they headed back towards Hogwarts, she could see his residual irritation about his friends' comments. "Everything is fine," she said with a light smack to his bottom. "Once this is over, I want to get home and shag my husband."

With that, he grinned. "C'mon slugger."

They sneaked around Hogwarts until Draco spotted their mark. "That's your cousin," he said, pointing to a sandy haired fellow with coke bottle glasses. Well hidden, they swigged the vilest potion known, in her opinion.

At the same time, they uttered "Ugh!"

With the transformation complete, they stormed towards Mickey. Gangley yelled, "You're cousin is a Mudblood whore!"

Mickey turned angrily. "Imbeciles!" Revus then grabbed him by the collar and looked him directly in the eyes until Mickey pushed him away; whereby he dropped to the ground dizzily.

"How dare you push my friend!" With a right hook to the cheek, Gangley punched him out cold. "Are you alright?"

"Very dizzy but I'll be fine."

They dragged Mickey to a broom closet. "You look ill. Why don't you rest while I search?" Quickly, Hermione rifled through Mickey's bag. "I know this is the rune for travel but can it really be used like a portkey?" She held up a fluorite rune in the R shape.

"Yes but it is far more cumbersome and time consuming than making a portkey. Then again, portkeys have to be registered with the Ministry. Only the owner can use the travel talisman but the castor can hold someone and take them along. The ritual to complete those talismans involves engraving the city the castor wishes to travel to on it after directing quite a bit of magical energy into it. Then one has to bury it in said city for five years. Technically, they're not completely legal." Half-heartedly he shrugged his shoulders. "It's impossible for him to have planned this all along. Who knew we would end up married?"

"There's over a dozen in his satchel. Maybe he didn't plan to steal my memories at this point in time but wanted these talismans could be handy to just use for major cities, just as a future reference." Carefully she removed an old book on rituals and flipped through it. "This seems to be a guide on creating your own." She fanned it out to see where it opened to. "This is a Muggle trick to see the most studied pages. It turns to the section on making undetectable rituals."

"We may have a book like that in our library."

"Good, that can help since we don't have much time." She removed another book. With a ghostly shriek from the book, she jumped.

Dazedly, Draco chuckled. "That looks to be a book on simulating hauntings and making certain buildings give Muggles the creeps; pranks for our kind."

"Or a good way to get prime real estate cheaply in a city that's very expensive," she reasoned. She flipped through a notebook and found notes on Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Within the notes, he had a plan to eventually separate Draco from his family breaking the hearts of his father and mother thereby getting even with the woman who dumped Edwin and the man she dumped him for. She relayed this plan to Draco. "He didn't count on you becoming Minister thereby making it too difficult to kidnap you because every Ministry out there would search; plus he couldn't hide you in the Muggle world since you know nothing about it so that plan was killed. However, though I was in the public eye, since we were cousins I would trust him and let him be alone with me. Also, he could hide me in the Muggle world since I know their world. Moreover, by kidnapping me and erasing my memory, he could hurt the same victims; even more, the child of Lucius and Narcissa."

"And the most innocent victims of all, our children," Draco chimed in.

"You have no idea how angry that makes me." To be thorough, she searched more but found nothing.

"Believe me, it makes me angrier." Hearing her sigh of frustration, he commented, "Your backwards clue has really helped. You're brilliant."

After, she helped him towards the woods. While the transformation reversed itself, with a flick of her wand at the Time Turner, they appeared seconds after they disappeared. Then she touched the Malfoy portkey and levitated them down.

On the grounds, Scorpius yelled, "Father!"

"The world is still spinning. That trip didn't help." She could see Draco's eyes shifting between normal and catlike. "I've reached my veela limits."

With her arm around his waist, he leaned heavily. Thanks to Scorpius, Lucius and Narcissa spotted them since they kept a close eye on the boys who flew the grounds on their flying carpet. Instantaneously, Lucius popped next to them, helping her with Draco. Then he apparated them into their bedroom. Scorpius bounded in and tackled his father in a tight hug as Narcissa and Severus entered.

"Father, are you ill?" Scorpius looked straight into his father's eyes very an almost adult concern.

"Everyone, I'm just a little dizzy. If I rest up a little, I'll be fine. By the way, I definitely sensed a duality but a wanted one. It was a Horcrux and there was an unquestionably a hatred of the Malfoy family, especially father."

"Originally he planned to kidnap Draco and erase his memory. However, when he became Minister it became impossible," Hermione surmised.

"This definitely sounds like Edwin Mesmer," Lucius commented.

"You rest." She gave Draco a quick kiss. "I'll try to find that book on rituals and keep you company while I research." While the boys watched their father, the rest of them looked for a book that matched the one Mickey had.

Within the library, they easily found it. Sure enough, it had a guide for casting low level spells with powerful results. Expanding the ritual circle until it reached 200 feet in diameter while bleeding a continual miniscule amount of magic into it would do the trick. However, this created its weakness: the inability to leave the circle unattended. Using obsidian which would ground the circle would mask its energy as well. All this could create a circle that would escape magical sensing. Though they couldn't find the specific spell he used, they had a rough idea as to the space and location. With that in mind, she remembered an abandoned dance studio on Bleecker since she lived there and traversed it's streets for weeks.

Harry joined Father and Draco that evening in Father's study where she relayed her findings. Arguing ensued as to how to deal with the situation. Promptly, she left.


	12. Dealing with the Devil

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 12 – Dealing with the Devil --Du Hast

Once Draco reflected on recent events, he fully realized how close he came to losing Hermione. Darkness took him, as loathing and rage welled within him stronger than he had ever felt for the loss of his Crisalide: his best friend and his equal; the one who shared his hopes and dreams; the one who hungered for him as voraciously as he hungered for her; the soul he shared, the soul that if heaven existed would carry him there or suffer through Hell with him. Then he thought of their children, innocent lives who nearly lost a mother whose maternal love amazed him. When he thought to Hermione and all the memories she lost and the loneliness that pervaded in her when he found her, he sickened; memories that meant as much to him as they did to her.

To his left, he heard his father telling him to kill the one who threatened his family. The bastard deserved it and Draco couldn't agree more. If he killed Mickey, he wondered if he would feel remorse. Moreover, his veela bloodlust would be satiated. To his right, he heard Harry telling him to do the right thing and send Mickey to Azkaban. With that decision, he certainly wouldn't risk losing his family, nor the love of his wife. However, the need for revenge and bloodlust would forever eat at him bit by bit. He wanted both but couldn't live with either; his father and his best friend played tug of war with him. Maybe he could turn to the one person who would just let him do what he needed to; the one person who understood him and always covered his back.

As the two argued, he excused himself and proceeded to his study. When he entered, his Hermione awaited him, ready to go. She smiled and kissed him, "I'm ready."

"You just knew. Didn't you?"

She nodded.

They used the untraceable Floo created earlier and went to the hotel in Greenwich Village. Hastily, they proceeded to their destination. "Hermione," he said as he glanced at the dance studio. "I'm struggling." He shook as he squelched the beast and darkness within him. "Revenge is burning in me." Within his pocket, he clasped the charm bracelet he purchased earlier that day between his fingers.

"You do what you have to," she assured him as she looked at his eyes. "I trust you. I've got your back."

Draco burst through the door of the dance studio, just as Mickey turned. "Expelliarmus," he commanded. From his wand, he evoked the Malfoy swords. Simultaneously, he blasted the circle of stones, breaking the memory charm.

As the swords pinned him, Draco regarded his opponent with loathing. "Edwin/ Mickey, you're going to get a piece of Draco Malfoy that you don't want! You sought revenge against my father but didn't have the balls to face him like a real wizard while Mickey envied me." He looked him in the eye. "So you tried to deprive the family of my wife so we can be as miserable as you." Silently, he commanded the swords to press against Mickey. "However, in doing so, you deprive her of a happy marriage and of her two children. Moreover, you sentence my sons to a life without their mother. A mother who loves them so much that she started to break through your memory spell. To top it off, you terrorize them by appearing in their mirror; low-life plonker scaring little children."

With a confused look, he remarked, "I don't know what you're talking about. I never terrorized your children."

Draco pondered that for a moment knowing Mickey spoke the truth. "All things considered, you didn't kill my wife and I am grateful for that. She has tried to instill in me forgiveness. She told me a quote by a famous Muggle named Josh Billings. There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver charm bracelet he had bought that day and dropped it at Mickey's feet. Slowly, he walked away while they swords continued to press against Mickey but slightly harder. With a nefarious smile, Draco turned towards his victim.

"I disagree." As he aimed his wand at Mickey, he commanded, "Necto spirituous." Mickey's face contorted in pain. "That's a little of that dark wizard magic only known to my family. As payback, since you were ready to harm my family, I'm imbuing you into this charm as the spirit guardian to one of my children until their 21st birthday. At which time, you will be released as long as you act in the best interest of the Malfoy family during your sentence. Any deviation from that and you'll remain in that charm and suffer aggrieves pain for all eternity. But, if you're good, you'll pop back not a day older than you are now. Both your souls will remain fused as they are now."

While the transformation itself was agonizing, Draco thirsted for more. Though his wand continually fed the magic for the transformation, from the palm of his hand he focused on the anguish he felt recently; dual magic focusing half his mind on one spell and the other half on another. Something he and Hermione learned and practiced for the past couple of years. An orange orb of crackling light appeared and grew from his hand. Then he shot it into Mickey. "Feel the pain that my children felt when they didn't see their mother for nearly a month; the pain Hermione felt waking up each day wondering where her children were; the pain I felt lying to my children about their mother; the pain I felt when my soul mate disappeared!" Mickey screamed in agony while he flowed slowly like grains of sands into the charm covered in an orange crackling glow. "I would apologize but I'm really not sorry. As a matter of fact, I'm enjoying it."

"You'll go to Azkaban for this, dark wizard," Mickey remarked.

"Believe me; I've got my talismans covered." On top of Mickey's desk, Draco removed the necklace he gave Hermione on their first real date and her wedding ring. "For the record, I am a grey wizard. I reserve the dark wizard part of myself, for special wankers like you." Draco paced through the decimated circle and Mickey's makeshift living quarters trying to alleviate his thirst to kill.


	13. Always

New York's Crown Princess

Chapter 13 – Always Back in Baby's Arms

With her memory, now fully restored, Hermione removed some exit traps. She remembered all that happened surrounding her disappearance. After her book signing in Prague, Mickey surprised her and took her wand. Immediately, he cast a spell on her to make her feel drunk. Using one of the talismans they discovered, he took her to New York where Mickey escorted his drunken friend to the dance studio. No one batted an eye in the Muggle world when they saw them. She surmised that he would erase her memory since she had one time caught him studying memory rituals during their internship. Physically and magically, she couldn't fight him in her drunken state so with all her might she sent Draco the one clue she could through their bond. She knew it would be impossible for Draco to find her in the Muggle world without a clue. Luckily, he and Harry figured it out perfectly.

Years ago, prior to their internship, she and Mickey investigated some property that they found out a pure-blood family, the Mesmers, owned prior to their deaths. Soon after her cousin developed magical abilities very rapidly. Though she was happy to have a wizard in the family, she now realized why she didn't question the odd events. He convinced her not to and she was simply happy to have another family member with magical abilities. Also, her cousin who always knew about her abilities but kept quiet envied her abilities.

From within the studio, she sensed the restraint Draco exuded as he quelled his veela and dark side. As she heard Mickey's screams, she winced and fought her own horror at the sight. His foe's agony brought enjoyment to Draco which disturbed her more than she would ever care to admit. None the less, he successfully fought the overwhelming urge to kill. The urge to kill seethed in him from his animalistic veela side and his dark wizard side ingrained in his family for centuries; the restraint fostered by deep love for her and his children. No one knew the extreme depths of his love or his hate like her but she accepted it; for the exceptional glorious times with him by far, exceeded the terrible ones.

With the ritual now complete, she entered the dance studio and saw Draco standing, shaking from restraint of his veela bloodlust. "Hermione," he called in a hoarse voice. "You need to leave."

"No," she replied knowing another way to quell the beast. In heated breath, against his neck she whispered, "I'm with you always." Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt so she could run her fingers down his chest. "I've ached for you for over a month without even knowing who you were."

Several hours later, she cuddled in his arms after hours of animalistic pleasures in the bed conveniently provided by Mickey. "Well, we can now add a dance studio to the places we've christened." With her memory back, she knew of her husband's liking for odd places. "Why are you still wearing that pink bracelet?"

"It has to do with your other anniversary gift." She looked at him questioningly. "I wanted to give you something you've been wanting for awhile but have been afraid to admit to me. Something I had a hinky feeling about which was confirmed by a little bee as well." He butterfly kissed her lips. "A girl." He held up his wrist with the hot pink bracelet on it. "When I talked with Father as to if this could be done by magical means, he researched and found this trinket. He told me I had to wear it for a couple of weeks for it to take effect. Once you're sure, I'll take it off.

As she thought about it she knew it was true; she had wanted a girl for her third and last child though she loved her boys beyond anything she could measure. "You can be so selfless sometimes. I love you."

Nine or so months later, Draco presented his daughter, Astrum Malfoy, with a very special charm bracelet welcoming her into the family.

_A peek ahead to the next story __Mirror Man__ below. This is set a few years into the future._

Wearing a little black teddy, Hermione awaited her husband. As she lay on top of their bed, she dozed a moment then felt him watching her. "Oh Minister," she giggled in a girlish voice. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. You're so powerful. I'll do anything you want." She cooed and writhed on the bed. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find herself alone.

Though she felt disappointed, the one who watched her wasn't. At that moment, he decided he would have the Minister's life and his wife without anyone ever knowing it.


End file.
